


A Gift for a Friend

by ChibiTabatha



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Wholesome, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Robbie has had enough of the kids being loud, he needs a plan to make them sit still and be quiet. Good thing he has an idea!Gift for Secret friend day friend: Jivesjunkfood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A Gift for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jivesjunkfood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jivesjunkfood).



> Happy secret friend day to my friend [jivesjunkfood](https://jivesjunkfood.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I hope you, and everyone else enjoys this!

Robbie's head was pounding, the kid and that annoying blue bouncing elf would not quiet down for anything.  
  
What he needed was a plan. A plan to keep them still.  
  
But what was this brilliant plan going to be? Then it downed on him and he held his finger in the air saying, "I've got a plan.  
  
Walking down the aisle holding his disguise machine, he looked at the first tube.  
  
A carpenter? "Too noisy." Farmer? "Too mosey." A clown? "No." He shook his head, too silly.  
  
The final tube, like usual, had the perfect outfit. Relaxed paint spattered jeans, an artist's smock, and a bandana. "Perfect."  
  
With a pull of a lever and a quick twirl about, he was ready to do battle with those small menaces.

* * *

The clay was warming under his hands, thank goodness. His hands were beginning to cramp up from trying to mold the substance how he wanted.  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
The pink one. Of course. "Shhh," he hushed. "My muse is speaking to me, we can't interrupt them now, can we?"  
  
When he turned to look at the girl, big brown eyes looked up at him with hands clapped over her mouth, shaking her head no.  
  
A smile curled at his lips, this was going to be the greatest. "You can watch, but you must not interrupt."  
  
Turning back to the task at hand, he squished the clay down, shifting it slowly into the shape he wanted.

* * *

He hadn't been expecting them to _whisper_. It wasn't a bother really, but not being able to hear what they were talking about was beginning to make him anxious.  
  
"What are you kids talking about?"  
  
"How when you're done, that sculpture will be _mine_." Sticky had his hand to his chest.  
  
The pink one rolled her eyes. "No. We were wondering if you could teach us to sculpt. After of course. We're not trying to interrupt you or anything." She held up her hands as if to show she meant no offence or harm.  
  
He did have more clay in the lair. "I can arrange it. Now hush."

* * *

"It's a good looking sculpture."  
  
That accent, Sportadweeb.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"The kids are excited to learn how to sculpt. May I join as well?"  
  
Robbie scoffed, wiping clay and water from his fingers with a rag. "You can't sculpt with your feet. You'll have to _sit still_."  
  
He looked over, hoping to see the defeat on the hero's face. A bright smile was being beamed directly into his skull through his eyes, it hurt. "Of course! I'm always willing to try new things! See you later Mr. Artist!"

* * *

Now Sportanerd was sitting with the kids, all watching him as he worked the clay slowly. He found words falling from his lips, filling the space around him with quiet sound.  
  
"When you're working with clay, you don't want to use too much force. You want to coax it into the shape you want. It's not always easy. Clay, like your muse, can be temperamental. A slight wrong move, and you have to try again. Or you may even mess up a part you just finished and felt good about." He dipped his fingers into some of the sun-warmed water by his hip. "Water can help, and hinder." He pressed his damp fingers into the clay, pulling and stretching the bit he managed to get with his thumb. "Too much water, you have a huge mess, not enough, and the clay might not move at all."  
  
He frowned, before adjusting the shape he'd drawn out of the clay. That was better. "It takes a long time to be able to work on something this large. But that's okay too. Everyone learns at different paces. What took me years, could take you moments. As long as you're taking your time, and happy with what you accomplished, that's what matters."

* * *

Robbie frowned at the sculpture in front of him. Crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Why'd I sculpt Sportaloser?"

* * *

All the little menaces had their own smocks or aprons on to protect their clothing. No sign of the blue kangaroo. Good.  
  
He ushered them towards the picnic tables he'd set up in the night, small blocks of kid friendly clay piled in the center.  
  
"These don't look like what you were using mister!" the small blue one piped up.  
  
"These are a little less messy, but the colors will be nicer for your finished piece. I'll even fire them up in my kiln, show you how to glaze them."  
  
Of course, that's when the Sportajerk shows up. "Hello kids! Have you started without me?"  
  
A chorus of no's floats up from around the table, and Robbie rolls his eyes. He's wearing some sort of blue tracksuit that's probably seen better days, and no smock or apron.  
  
"Excellent. Let's give it a try shall we?"  
  
Sport reached for the purple colored clay, while Robbie found himself picking up some red to start.

* * *

Tricky made a snake, green with a pink tongue, and brown and yellow layered spots. it wasn't so bad. Sticky made a piggy bank, the slot and dollar sign made out of black clay, and the feet were a little wonky, but it would stand. Gizmo made an umbrella, or a satellite dish, it was hard to determine, it could be either or really. Pinkie came up with a more difficult idea, trying to make a person, so Robbie helped her out a little, a small version of herself stared up at him. Siggy made a bunch of small fake candies, he had also tried to eat them at one point, so Robbie prayed that the kid wouldn't try to chew on them when they came out of the kiln.  
  
The last two sculptures that he was placing into the kiln were the oddest to him, a perfectly molded apple, and an easel.  
  
The easel was purple and gold.

* * *

When the kids took their finished projects and ran off to give them to the adults in their lives, Robbie couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. They weren't so bad when they sat down to be quiet.  
  
"Robbie?"  
  
He flinched, of course the hero had seen through his disguise. "What?"  
  
"For you." When he glanced over, the hero was holding out the easel, with a picture placed in it. It was a picture of them all working on the clay together, smiles and laughter he could hear from its glossy face.  
  
He gently took the item from the hero, it was actually a really thoughtful gift. "For my most important friend. I hope you're feeling better now."  
  
When he saw the soft smile looking up at him, he did not cry. Villains don't cry.  
  
He held the apple out to Sportacus. "For you, so you don't forget today happened. I know you can sit still and be quiet now."  
  
His friend laughed, a warm sound that made the dampness on his cheeks seem not so bad. "Thank you Robbie. Apples are my favorite-"  
  
"If you say 'sportscandy' I will make sure to launch you into the ocean next time."  
  
Blue eyes crinkled, and the hand that clapped his back with a laugh didn't feel so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having techinical difficulties. so I am sorry for the late post. Rip me I guess.
> 
> As usual, I'll see you in the comments or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
